Jackson Springs conflict
The Jackson Springs conflict is an ongoing conflict surrounding the status of Jackson Springs, a volcanic island off the coast of New Haven County. Since early 2019, several groups have attempted to declare independence or occupy the island in order to secede. These attempts have gone without fruition, although the Kingdom of Liberty continues to claim sovereignty over the island, despite almost no recognition. Timeline First rebellion (January 2019) Main article: First Jackson Springs Rebellion On 17 January 2019, a loosely tied group of civilians and PAW members, lead by the formed PAW director S3C, occupied the island with vehicles and firearms, in an attempt to secede from the State of Mayflower. During the occupation, an assassin belonging to the rebels shot and injured Lt. Governor Xiam. This lead the government to issue an ultimatum to the rebels, and the deployment of the Mayflower National Guard. Minutes before the ultimatum was set to expire, the rebels surrendered peacefully. Despite this, the National Guard occupied the island for some time on 18 January before withdrawing. Second rebellion & aftermath (July–December 2019) Main article: Second Jackson Springs Rebellion On 21 July, another group of people entered the island and occupied it. This group formally declared independence, establishing the Kingdom of Liberty. The declaration was not accepted by the government, and as a result the National Guard was deployed once again. The guardsmen stormed the island and arrested several people, blowing up their vehicles and occupying the island themselves. The entire incident lasted less than two hours. Despite the destruction of vehicles and the end of the Kingdom occupation, the Kingdom continued to claim full sovereignty over the island. These claims were largely not accepted, but the Kingdom has continued to accept citizenship requests, and even attempted to establish businesses on the island. FRAM–Kingdom of Liberty conflict (December 2019) On 14 December, FRAM released a statement, ordering the Kingdom of Liberty to sell it half the island for $10,000. FRAM intended to use the land for setting up a training camp, and as a forward operating base. The group also noted that if the Kingdom refused, FRAM would capture the entire island by force. This lead the governor of Mayflower, FrancisHUnderwood, to release an announcement, saying: "Jackson Springs is sovereign land of the STATE OF MAYFLOWER, no person not entity but the state government owns the land. Any attempts to take the land will be met with the force of the State" The County Freedom Initiative declared their support for the Mayflower government, stating: "The County Freedom Initiative condemns the First Revolutionary Army of Mayflower. The Jackson Springs territory belongs to no one other than the people of the County, and we shall defend the land from any illegitimate group which attempts to seize its boundaries from the people." While there were initial fears that FRAM was going to capture Jackson Springs, the threats for the most part were not materialized. However, FRAM attacked KOL government officials several times, destroying numerous vehicles of theirs. In the fighting, FRAM lost one vehicle - a black crusader. On 29 December, FRAM released a public broadcast, announcing the end of their attacks on Kingdom of Liberty. FRAM stated that Kingdom of Liberty and its leaders are inactive. FRAM also said that they initially thought that KOL legally owned the island of Jackson Springs, but later realized that KOL are also illegal, labelled them "squatters" and said that they have the same right to using the island as the KOL. Category:Jackson Springs Category:Armed conflicts Category:Jackson Springs conflict